1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control circuits, and particularly to an electronic time switch control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, consumers have high expectations for the electronic products they buy, so the makers of these products have to test the electronic products after they make them. And the testing includes switch testing.
At present, the makers usually test the electronic products manually or using a machine which includes many costly chips. But it costs much time to test the electronic products manually, and the testing results are not exact, and using the machine is expensive.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic time switch control circuit which can solve the above the problems.